Forever Gone?
by RoxyGurl808
Summary: Gone, everything gone. He's gone, theres nothing left for me. Spencers POV my take on Toby's 'Death'
1. Chapter 1

I followed her into the woods 'what is she doing' I thought. I came across a campsite, I saw what looked like a helmet as I got closer I realized it wasn't just a body it was a dead body I was almost certain. I touched its hand it looked so familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. It was cold, I quickly dropped the limp hand and scanned the body, then I saw it. I thought I was broken dead inside already but I saw that tattoo and knew at that point that it could only be one person. As if by instinct I went down to the head to lift of the helmet. I had barely laid a finger on it when I heard  
"He's dead"  
I knew that voice 'Mona' I stood up and sprinted after her. I don't know how but I kept running after a while I didn't even know why I was running I had lost her awhile back.  
I came to a clearing in the woods. I felt myself crash to the ground, tears poured down my scratched up cheeks I had a huge gash on the side of my leg from a branch. I had tripped about four times but I didn't stop running until I had collapsed. I wasn't sure if anyone would find me or if I would just sit here alone forever.  
There was nothing left for me everything was gone, what did I care anymore. It was just that I didn't so sat on the ground and stared up at the perfect stars.  
Before I knew it the sun was slowly coming into view. I heard some trucks, I considered my options:  
-Sit here let the people find me  
-Go over a little further into the brush where no one will see me and sit there for all of eternity.  
I went over both scenarios in my head. Thats when the pain of hunger and thirst hit me. I hadn't eaten in at least 2 days and my mouth was dry. All together everything went black I knew what this meant I had collapsed I was done, right before my consciousness was completely gone I felt two strong hands lift me up.

* * *

**Hi ok so if you read my other fanfic I've keep saying I'm gonna do this so here it is**

**Also please comment i want ideas, feedback any thing :) **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys hope you like this chapter practically the whole thing was written by my best friend**

* * *

_Bump_  
I feel my body moving, and I'm not sure why. Slowly, I open my eyes and a light blinds me. I try to sit up, but I realize that something's bounding me to whatever I'm lying on. My consciousness regains and I realize that I'm strapped onto a seat of a car. But not any car. Toby's car.  
"Hey look who's awake!" I turn my head quickly to the sound of the voice and see Toby at the steering wheel.  
"AHHHH!" I let out a high pitched scream. "You're dead, Toby! You're dead! There's no way that you can be alive because I saw with my own eyes that you were dead!" I try to sit up, but then fall back down because of the stupid seat belt. I don't know how this is, because I'm pretty sure I'm not dead. I pinch myself for safety measures, and sure enough it hurt. I look back at Toby again, and he's laughing.  
"It's ok, Spencer. I'm here flesh and blood, I'm not dead." I don't know what sick joke this is but I guess I can't handle it because my consciousness leaves me as I fall into a faint.

This time, I wake up again, but with my head hurting like crazy. I guess it's the consequences for not eating or drinking in forever. I try to get up but my arms give into by body weight and I fall, but this time I hit something hard. And only then do I realize that I'm not in Toby's car, and that he's alive...or not, and that I'm on the floor of a warehouse. I let out a muffled scream as my body hits the floor again as a second attempt on getting up.  
"Whoa, whoa there, take it easy." I recognize this voice all too well and turn my head so that I'm looking up on Toby. I'm pretty sure I looked really shaken up because he chuckles. "Here." He hands me a tray of food and a glass of water. I'm too stunned to take it from him because I still can't process the fact that he's alive.  
"Uh..uhh.." I stutter. "How can you be... how can you be-"  
"Alive?" he finishes for me. I nod jerkily and he sets down his tray of food next to me and sits down. "Seriously though, eat something." He hands me an orange from the tray and I peel off its skin as he takes a deep breath and begins on his story.

* * *

**Ok I'm having serious writers block on both my stories, any type of help would be great. You like this story so far I made it out of impulse I can't have Toby dead. Please review I love to read your reviews, any questions I will definatly awnser**

**Love You Guys 3**


End file.
